Those skilled in the art well know that the market currently offers devices for lifting and transporting big-bags, commonly referred as lifting cross frames, which comprise radially extended arms that generally coincide in their ends with the handles of the big-bag with traditional hooks by holding the handles entering from above and consequently remain in their position due the pulling effect obtained by the load weight, usually achieving the disengagement of the handles of said big-bags by means of the shaking of the lifting cross frame or otherwise the operator has to descend from the transportation vehicle to disengage each of the handles.
It is therefore that the several variations of design of the traditional hangers or lifting cross frames has evolved in capacity, shapes, but these have always kept the principle of functioning and structure known in the market, that is, with the traditional hooks for upper enlace of the handles and with the subsequent manual maneuvers for hooking and disengaging by an operator near the load itself with the risks and handling times this involves.
Consequently, the present inventors, in the light of market needs and having obtained surprising results by means of the hanger proposed herein, understand they have at disposal a novel and inventive device which allows to perform engagement and disengagement safer and faster operations than the Prior Art and at the same time guaranteeing a safe transportation with effective engagement of the handles of the big-bags since these handles are not only hooked but they are effectively retained and held by means of some advantageous inverted hooks with bottom closure by sliding latches.